


Needy

by magicshop_247



Category: Mamamoo, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Apologies, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cuties, Emotional, Exes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Min Yoongi | Suga is a Literal Star, Park Jimin is a Ray of Sunshine (BTS), Post-Break Up, Song: needy (Ariana Grande), Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicshop_247/pseuds/magicshop_247
Summary: 'tell me how good it feels to be needed'____________________________________________________________________________In which Taehyung breaks your heart on valentines day, but he's the only one who can put it back together.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V & Reader, Kim Taehyung | V & You
Kudos: 5





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) this is my first story on here so please be gentle,  
> let me know if you enjoyed it!

The orange hue of a warm July sunset shines through the windows of the small London apartment as the familiar tune of 'happy birthday' rings through your ears, paired with the elated giggles of your closest friends. You can't seem to muster up the same enthusiasm as you prepare to blow out the 30 candles through the kaleidoscope of tears pooling at your eyes. 

As you exhale to blow out the candles, the ache in the cavity of your chest increases, air leaving behind a barren wasteland where your heart used to reside. 

A single tear manages to make is journey down your face as your friends cheer, excitedly clapping, a mismatched chorus of '항상 건강하고 행복해요! – Always be healthy and happy' following suit. 

The group continue on chatting and eating happily as Seokjin cuts the cake up doling out a slice to each person. As the night goes on with you slipping in and out of the conversation, your mind drifts to a time when you didn't feel so empty and alone, even when you were surrounded by others. 

A time when Taehyung’s laugh was the loudest in the room, filling your heart with warmth and happiness. 

Your nostalgia trip is interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, which quieted the multiple conversations occurring. You take this as your cue to go answer the door, anticipation running through your veins at the thought of who could be on the other side. 

As you open the door, a smile makes its way immediately across your face at the person awaiting you on the other side. 

"Tae!" you exclaim excitedly rushing into the open arms of your best friend Tae-min who catches your leaping frame with ease. 'I thought you said you wouldn't be able to make it' you question as he lets you down from your embrace. 'I lied' he answers with a laugh, touching his index finger to the tip your nose affectionately before moving with you into the apartment. 

Before you can bombard him with all your questions, he stops the door from closing, announcing 'I brought a friend with me, I hope you don't mind.' which is when a second tall figure moves into the door frame. His outfit is casual but meticulously put together, the tones of beige and brown blending together effortlessly. His skin has a Mediterranean glow from his recent trip to Italy, the trip you were supposed to go on together. 

But his eyes are what get you, his warm brown eyes hold so much pain and anguish within them, that for a second you forget who you are and just want to bundle him up in your arms and take away his pain. But just as quickly as that thought crosses your mind, you remember, he did this to you. He's the reason there is an impenetrable gap between the two of you, there is no one else to blame. 

"May I come in?" his voice comes out as a raspy whisper, as if he hasn't spoken a word for years. His eyes hold a glimmer of hope but his hands come up slightly, anticipating the slam of the door in his face. 

You both continue staring at each other, cheers echoing in the background at Taemin's guest appearance, the tears threating to fall down your face. 

"Come in." you manage to get out as you furiously wipe away your weaknesses allowing your ex-boyfriend to enter the apartment. He obliges, quickly making his way into the apartment before you change your mind. He darts towards your mutual friends to avoid your pained gaze. 

Pain that he caused. 

'Taehyung!' Wheein calls to him, a mixture of happiness and confusion in her voice causing the others to turn towards the intrusion. The others follow suit, excited to greet their friend who has been missing from their group gatherings since February. 

You hang back taking a moment to compose yourself, a wave of anguish washing over you as the only man you've ever loved re-enters your life. 

You'd tried you best over the last couple of months not to think about him by avoiding checking his social media where he documents his travels. After BTS's love yourself world tour, the group announced an extended period of rest which opened up an opportunity for the two of you to go travelling together like you had always wished. 

But a fight the two of you had had earlier on in the year had quashed any hope for a couple’s vacation, infact it had quashed any hope for the two of you as a couple, period.

The pain of a future without Taehyung had threatened to ruin you for some time now but you had managed by taking on a screenwriting job 5000 miles away from Seoul, in London. The distance from your friends and the life you and Tae had built together was calming albeit alienating which is why a portion of your closest group of friends Jimin, Seokjin, Wheein, Yoongi and Moonbyul had made the journey to come celebrate your birthday with you. 

Everything had been going well until Taehyung arrived but now you were forced to listen as he detailed the highlights of his European excursion. You sipped quietly on your drink, the burn of the alcohol distracting you from the burning hole in your chest. 

'You okay? Yoongi murmurs from beside you, offering you a comforting smile as he inclines his head in your direction. 

As you and Tae shared the same group of friends, you'd developed a silent agreement to remain amicable in front of them, as to not disturb the peace but Yoongi was probably the most observant friend in the group, and also the most straightforward meaning he has been the only one you've been able to confide in about the break-up. 

You nod reassuringly, gesturing to the beverage in your hand and taking another swig of it. Your subconscious re-joins the conversation as you hear Taehyung talking about his brief trip to Spain 'and then I visited this gorgeous palace in Granada, I think it was called the Al-' 

'The Alhambra' you interrupt staring at him with distaste in your eyes. Your favourite show was filmed there and you had always wanted to visit. He nods hesitantly, cowering slightly from your burning gaze. 'Ah yes,' he answers, his voice dropping back to almost a whisper. 

Soon after, the conversation around Taehyung's trip dissipates as Jimin takes over, dramatically retelling the story of how a girl stole his Gucci broach in Itaewon. The others giggle along to his story but you can only seem to focus on the beauty mark perched on Taehyung’s nose. It was your favourite place to leave a kiss after a long day of work as you fell into his warm embrace. 

Soon he noticed you staring and reciprocates, gazing longfully at you across the smaller space in between where you were both sat. 

Soon the others catch on too as Moonbyul announces 'Its getting late now guys, we should probably head out,' 

Breaking your staring contest with Taehyung, you look towards her as she reaches to put her coat on, as Jimin and Taehyung reach to clear the empty bottles and plates. 'There's plenty of room here, I thought you guys were staying.' You say with a pout. Taemin giggles at your expression before reaching an arm over your shoulders 'Well Wheein, Byuli and I wanted to go check out a couple of clubs to see if London boys are as cute as you say they are.' he announces, moving away from you to link arms with your two friends. 'You can definitely come too but you must be incredibly tired from work, right?' he emphasises the sentence smiling suggestively. 

"I mean yeah, I am quite tired." you agree, deflating at the thought of your friends leaving. Yoongi grimaces knowing he's about to give me some more bad news 'Actually we've booked a hotel near the airport because we've got some work to do on the new album so we're flying out tomorrow' he says, gesturing towards Jimin and Seokjin. 

You exhale nervously as everyone's eyes turn to the remaining person. Taehyung's ears turn red at the attention ' Well the thing is I kind of flew here on a whim and didn’t book a hotel-' 

'You can stay here with Y/N, she has an extra room' Seokjin answers causing me to glare angrily in his direction. Taehyung scratched nervously behind his ear, refusing to meet my gaze. The others take this as their cue to move towards the doors with their coats in tow. ‘Thank you guys so much for coming,’ you say, hugging each person as they step out of the door. Once they leave you take your time closing the door and then resting your head against it, composing yourself before you have enough courage to turn and face Taehyung.

With a newfound determination to get some closure, you turn around to face the man who has been plaguing your thoughts for years. ‘I know what you’re doing, you came here to weasel your way back into my life but I’m not going to allow it, you made yourself clear on valentine's day when you said I was too much for you, you called me needy Tae’ you whisper the last part, a sob threatening to erupt from your throat  
'Y/N-' He tries to interject, raking a hand through his silver hair.  
‘But guess what? if there’s anything I've learnt over these past awful months it's that I don’t infect need you, Tae. I wanted you. I chose to keep you in my life because you made it better, but if I'm such a burden to you, I apologise. You're free to gallivant wherever the hell you want, I'm not stopping you. The door is right there,’ You point towards the door, moving forward to usher him out.

'Y/N before you think of banishing me to hell for the rest of eternity will you let me speak, please?' He smiles sheepishly, approaching you with a newfound confidence in his step. 

'You're completely correct, I'm the worst. I was awful to you and I treated you like shit and I regret it more than anything.' His hands wrap gently around your shaking wrists, easing the tension there. 'I guess I was just overwhelmed, every person I've dated before you always had an ulterior motive and I felt like I was just biding my time until you decided you didn’t want me anymore,' his hands glide up your arms and find their new place, cradling your face, using his thumb to swipe the cascading tears off 'When that didn’t happen I got paranoid and I was confused as to why you'd want to be with someone like me-' 

'because-' you blubber out before he puts his index finger over your lips.

'Ah ah, my turn' he says giggling at your pouty expression 'I've realised over the last couple of months that I don't need you either.' your eyebrows knit together in confusion but he continues 'theoretically, I can survive without you, I can live and work and socialise without you but the question is do a want to? Am I really living if its without you?' he asks, his arms move from your face and secure themselves around your waist, pulling your bodies closer together, your hands resting against his chest to support the new position. 

'But I acknowledge that it's no longer up to me, I ruined that chance when I broke your heart on valentine’s day,' he moves slowly out of the embrace walking towards his bag, taking out a small velvet box, 'I figured I could try and get you back anyway though,' he says, the corners of his lips lifting up optimistically. 

You breathe in sharply as he approaches with the box. 'This is a ring that I bought from a cute little jewellery shop in Granada.' he says opening the box to reveal stunningly simplistic rose quartz ring, the lights of the studio apartment refracting off of it, creating a warm glow. 'Now I intended for it to be an engagement ring, but like I said, the ball is in your court so it could simply be a 'birthday present ring' or an 'ex-boyfriend parting gift ring' or an 'I saw it and thought of you ring'-' you giggle at his rambling before instinctively reaching up to place a kiss on his nose, stopping him in his tracks. 

'I love you.' he whispers, as if you're not the only two in the apartment. 'I really do,' he murmurs before reaching to place a warm kiss on your lips. You breathe like a weight has been lifted off your chest as you move out the kiss, staring into his eyes that are now crowned with tears 'I love you too.' you whisper back pulling him into a warm hug.  
'I'm sorry' he chokes out, sobbing into your shoulder, clutching onto your waist as if you're about to let him go. 

'I'm sorry too, I'm sorry you felt like you were undeserving of love, I'm sorry you thought I was going to leave you.' you tell him, rubbing reassuring circles into his back 'You deserve the world Kim Taehyung," 

He pulls away as you wipe his tears 'you are my world.' he says through slightly pouted lips. You smile reassuringly ‘What a coincidence,' lifting your left hand as he hesitantly slides the ring onto your ring finger 'you're my world too' you say, admiring the glistening jewel, and then reaching up to meet his lips once more. He holds you against him tightly mumbling into your ear 'I can't wait to be your husband.' 

You giggle in response 'I don't know what you're talking about, this is simply an 'ex-boyfriend parting gift' you retort but he simply scoffs, pulling you close to him, smiling into your kiss. 'I can't wait to be your husband too Taehyung' 

He laughs a big hearty laugh at that, through his tears and then a shocked expression crosses his face. 

'What's wrong' you ask worriedly. 'I never wished you happy birthday' he answers, lifting you up into his arms, your legs winding around his waist. You giggle into his neck. 

'It’s okay, this was the best birthday present ever.'


End file.
